onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Besty17/671, Tickering Tasks
The cover this week treats us to "Namiderella" Nami as Cinderella and Chopper as Horse. Merr I not very fused on the cover, last week's seemed alot better. At Zoro's cold side of the island with Brook Talking about how he's read about the Slime in a book before and Quoting "is fond of girls and assulting them" he also mentions it's perverted and like likes to melt girls clothes. I found this part quite amusing with Sanji and Samurai wanting to also want a read of the book. Any way when was brook a book guy?, but since it's a pervated tale it makes sense. Sanji dives into Poisioness Ocean to find Samurai's Body. R.I.P poor dying fish, anyway how long is Oda gonna drag that part out Damn It! Law vists to lovely Monet and asks for someone Mono e Mono Time (what does even mean anyway) ooouu, gotta love when Law never relpyied to date comment, maybe some has feelings (some were) It's CENTER STAGE Time. It's guy with very big mouth .... Who never shut's up .... Vs Strrretttchhh Armm Strong Robin coments on how to Luffy intends to use Haki, She must surely have a form Haki herself. Luffy takes to C.C hitting with a new move Gomu Bell. C.C Lauch's Gas at him, Luffy swallow's it all. Gotta love Snoker culling Luffy an Idiot. Then Bam Luffy reailse the gas out of body through his ears, Kinda like a steam train. C.C Shocked when Luffy mentions about his run in-experince with Mangellen, who knew a jailer could be so famous? New Move Again! with a Jet Mace. Bam explosion on Luffy. More Explosion's just when you think it's all over Luffy pulls an Sonic The Hedgehog on C.C. Luffy grabs C.C than passes out, Defaq? Epic fight though Last Part Features Monet & Law, must be a boring walk for Monet since Law is "Unsociailble". Law having a heart or something he's clinging on to his heart? Wait Footsteps draw near Law drops to floor, still clingling on his heart. A man appears than Quotes "Many years have passed, you've grown up alot Law. DEFAQ?. noooo, no chapter next week, how will i survive *headbutts keyboard* Quick Theries *Not Vegapunk!, why would C.C work with him IF he Hates him *The man is possibly the marine double agent, Joker? He's mentioned abit through out the Arc *He is LAWS DAD, if you were a dad and hadn't seen your child for a long time you'd quote possibly that line *Or Someone with Dirt on Law, a Blackmailer * *He's someone Immedating or powerfull to Law, I know this may not make sense but hear me out a sec. *He asked luffy to challenge Yonko together, with out fear, surely you'd be abit nervis? *Lives without fear, he's always smiling-Sign of confidence, cockyness? *Never in fear. The only time he was taken out his cumfit zone was against fighting against an Vice-Admiral Category:Blog posts